User talk:The Awesome X!
Archives: Archive 1 CONGRATS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congradulations on the editing dragon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!=) Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 01:05, February 16, 2011 (UTC) TR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Congats! That was my gold third badge! @;) Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 02:14, February 17, 2011 (UTC) Would you be my friend, please? Santcruz 01:29, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Hey, if you like i can help you archive your page. ^_^ AdventureWriter28-Hiya! :)(X_X)(0_0)(^_^) 04:14, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Archive It's fixed ^_^ check the archive 1 page ^_^ [[User:AdventureWriter28|'AdventureWriter28']]-Hiya! :) 06:07, February 19, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Teams Hey, do you have any idea what the code is? Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 21:46, February 19, 2011 (UTC) COol DoggiEs I THink that puppIes are never Not Kute! Were wolves are HatEfully a blast iNto nothingneSs. When can puppies nOt be awesomeR than Dinosaurs? Can theRe? Only that puppieS are Super cute! So... anywAys I Don't believe THAT THE AlieNS WerE the one that built the pyRamids. Well... All dogS dId. No. THE CrOws DId Not doGs or alIens. Then My ilIiadIc Goes to tHe Trader wHo alienAtes VipErs WITH WInd KItes!!! COnan can't Destroy hIm.no oNe Grows. DangEr At FirsT stEp Reads the Road to hEAven. Do I kNow why i am doinG? MadrigalMasterMindofPuppyKind! Santcruz/friends Hey I noticed that by the message that you left on Santcruz's talk page that you probably got a message from Santcruz asking if Santcruz can be your friend. Adventurewriter28 and I got one too. Also I found a message like that on Gideoncahill1997's talk page but it wasn't signed. I wonder why Santcruz left messages like that? Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 22:43, February 21, 2011 (UTC) MADRIGAL!!!!!! OMG!!! CONGRATS!!! ISN'T ENGAME HARD? WHAT BRANCH WAS THE HARDEST FOR YOU? FOR ME IT WAS JANUS. CONGRATS!!!!!!! Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer 23:09, February 21, 2011 (UTC) Voice Yeah I agree that Dan's voice was way too low. Trying out new signature: [[User:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer|'Rocket'slug]][[User Talk:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer|'Talk']] Signature Yeah the background is too blueish but I think that if it was just black it would hurt your eyes and it would be a little dark. Know what I mean? Anyways, you know that 'Delve Deeper' thing on AWF's Sig. click on that. It should help you make your signature. [[User:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer|'Rocket'slug]][[User Talk:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer|'Talk']] Sig. OK. I updated my signature. Now it has a border! Can't wait until you get a sig! [[User:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer|'Rocket'Slug]][[User Talk:Rocketsluglovesdharmarootbeer|'Talk']] AWF Go ahead. But from what I've seen of her, she gets really peeved off, so brace yourself. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 01:59, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Pic & Sig. I just copy and paste the coding of my sig. to a talk page. Also how did you get the picture after your (default) sig? 'RocketSlugTalkStuff02:10, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Pic. Wait how do you put on you pic? Sorry, your instuctions weren't very clear. Rocketslug 02:38, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Ranking OMG! I just noticed that you're tied on the rankings with Adventurewriter for 3rd place! Congrats! Rocketslug 15:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Signature Okay I finally figured out how to make your signature appear when using four tildes! Put your curser on your profile pic. and there should be a tab that says 'change avatar'. It won't automaticly take away your avatar but it will take you to a page called 'Special:Prefrences' and you can put in a new signature in one of the categories. Make sure it isn't too long and also check the box under the place where you type your sig. in. Rocketslug-Talk 21:27, February 22, 2011 (UTC) (I used my profile pic!) Main Page I just realized that someone took AWF's message off the mainpage. I wonder who... Rocketslug-Talk 22:04, February 22, 2011 (UTC) (I swear it wasn't me) Code Sweet siggie! I am drawing blanks in the code. Al my ideas have failed. *sigh* :( RocketslugTalk 01:10, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: HEY!!! I know, but it's still fun to watch (all the episodes are on YouTube; they changed the animation style in 2008, though) and rediscover with the wiki. You're welcome to hop on over and edit...Wikipedia has a lot of basic information that needs to be copied. Glimmer721 01:55, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Vespers You're right. It WOULD TOTALLY mess up everything that is funny abput Dan if he was taller than Amy. I hate it when characters come back older then they are in the oringinal books. someone made a spin-off to a TV show that I really like when it was 10 years later and it was HORRIBLE. Anyways, have you come up with any leads with the code yet? -Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 23:06, February 23, 2011 (UTC) Profile Pic. Thanks! I made it just today. Really describes 'Rocketslug' don't you think? Say... Have you ever noticed that most fiction books are centered around orphans? (39 clues, Harry Potter, A Series of Unfortunate Events, etc.) Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 02:56, February 24, 2011 (UTC)﻿ ﻿ Thyme Yeah I did see thyme. It seems that it is strange that there is an extra clue... could it be a replacement for the serum recipe clue? Anyways nice job! Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 00:40, February 25, 2011 (UTC) VR i saw on someone else's talk page that you contacted the 39 clues people. HOW DID U DO THAT? i must know! muahahahaha![[User:Swordcross|'''Swordcross]] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'''----']] 02:28, February 25, 2011 (UTC) sweet! i'm gonna ask what future books are gonna be called. [[User:Swordcross|'Swordcross']] -|[[User talk: Swordcross|'----''']] 21:35, February 25, 2011 (UTC) on the redirect page for card 18, edit it and it was there. Userbox I quote Swordcross- 'go to an existing userbox template, click edit, then highlight everything right click it and press copy if you have a windows and if you have a mac highlight it, go to file on the top bar, and find copy. create the new template page like a normal page, but put template: before it. paste it, and change the text where it says a picture name, the text on it, where it says what the background color, and where it says in . change the last part from the original template to the new template's name.' So whatt you do is go to say Template:UserLucian press edit then highlight and copy. Then go to your user page and type say... { {UserPie} } but without the spaces. Then you save and click on the open link and paste. You can probably figure it out from here. Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 03:19, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Team I just figured out how they got 'Bianca'. You search 'Card 18' an it will bring you to 'Card 18: Amy Cahill" Underneath the title it should say 'Redirected from Card 18' click on card 18 and view full history of the redirect page. Compare the selefcted revisions and one of the edits says code word:Bianca. Rocketslug! :)-Yo! Talk to me 23:03, February 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey, I edited that 3 hours ago!